1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method. The present invention also relates to an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of display devices have come onto the market, ranging from large-size display devices such as television receivers to small-size display devices such as cellular phones. From now on, the display devices will be expected to have higher added values, and development has been advanced. In recent years, display devices capable of displaying stereoscopic images have been actively developed to provide more realistic images.
Many of the display devices capable of displaying stereoscopic images utilize binocular parallax. The method utilizing binocular parallax mostly uses, for example, special glasses for delivering different images to the left and the right eyes of a viewer.
Some of the methods utilizing binocular parallax do not require special glasses: a display portion is additionally provided with a mechanism (e.g., a parallax barrier, a lenticular lens, or a microlens array) for delivering different images to the left and the right eyes of a viewer, so that stereoscopic images can be seen by a naked eye (see Patent Document 1, for example).